Corrupted
by TheLyricalVixen
Summary: Edward is one of the richest men in America. He is hiding a dark secret though. Young and innocent Isabella is finding out everything happens for a reason. Is there a reason though why she found out CEO Edward Cullen's secret. BDSM. OOC. AU
1. Like a Prayer

**Corrupted**

**Summary:** Edward is one of the richest men in America. He is hiding a dark secret though. Young and innocent Isabella is finding out everything happens for a reason. Is there a reason though why she found out CEO Edward Cullen's secret. BDSM. OOC. AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight nor Edward or Bella. I however do own this plot I did not take from anyone this was purely made up by me. If you think this is similar to one of your stories…NICELY….message me explaining yourself…

**Chapter One:** Like a Prayer

I roll over in my bed staring at the wall which has so many important pictures of me and my friends. There are so many scattered memories of my past on the wall that I wanted to either revisit or burn into my subconscious and never think of again. I slowly get up pushing the blankets off of me as I go. I place my feet delicately on the floor hoping to not stub my toe. I am a walking danger magnet. I stare at the picture of me and my old friend Jacob. He was the reason I wasn't in forks. I am now in Seattle which is a bit away from forks. I couldn't stay there anymore knowing that that bastard was walking around smug and full of pride.

I stand up and walk over to my wall still staring at the picture intensely. I rip my picture from the wall and hold it up to my face. I walk over to the trash tearing the paper in half letting it fall out of my hands into the trash. The two pieces float down like feathers and finally land in the trash can on top of everything. I walk out of the room and head to the window. The city is booming. Cars are going by and lights are on. I smile when I see a woman and her child walking hand and hand. My mother was never like that with me. Ever.

I sigh and trace the droplets on the window from last night's rain. One water droplet moves faster then the other reaching the bottom absorbing onto the bigger puddle of water at the bottom. I move away from the window not wanting to depress myself even more then I was now. I smile when I see my coffee pot though. It goes off every morning for my morning cup of coffee. I walk over to the cupboard getting down a glass and setting it near the coffee container. I walk over to my answering machine. I had practically been dead to the world for a few days. I didn't even go to classes. I guess after I got a call from my dad saying I was a lying bitch I got sad. Go figure.

I click the button on the machine and it beeps saying I have two messages. I click on the first one. From Alice.

'_Hey Bella are you alright? I haven't heard from you in two days. Anyway were going to a masquerade party tonight and I already have your dress picked out. You my dear are going in all white. My parents are hosting it so don't worry about having to talk to anyone. Well just stay in our age section and not talk to the old farts. Although I must say last year many of them were asking about you. Your suck a little skanky flirt. Love you!" _

End of message. I was a little bit of a flirt but what girl wasn't. I just didn't flirt with married men or old ugly men. Young single guys were my thing. I smile and hit next for my next message.

'_Hello this is Victoria calling for Mr. Cullen's office. He has seen some of your work and wishes to purchase one of your recent photographs from you. Please call back soon" _

So I already have a taker on the recent 'Psycho Seattle'. It wasn't of anything fake. It was what the real Seattle looked like .I had taken a picture of some big shot with a hooker knocking on his window. It was pretty funny actually. I just happened to be there and took my chance. I grab the coffee and pour it into my snowman mug. I walk over to the couch and sit down. My cell phone is vibrating slightly. I pick it up and see that I have a new text message.

Come over Soon

-Alice

I groan with frustration. She is one of the most irritating people in the world but I love her to death. She has always been there for me and believed me. I sigh and text her back saying I would be there in a half hour. I drink my coffee and turn on the television. Of course it has something to do with the Brandon's party tonight. I hated going to those things but I went for Alice and some people enjoyed talking to be about my work. I stare at the TV watching them film the people getting the ballroom set up.

"Were very excited that were going to be having so many different things this year" Mrs. Brandon said.

"What different things will you have this year?" the news anchor asks. I chuckle when I see the woman is mesmerized by Mrs. Brandon. I guess she has that effect on people.

"Well our little Alice planned on an auction. Women getting auctioned off for dates, so I think that it will bring in a lot of money especially if we have one of our largest benefactors Mr. Cullen purchasing a date" she giggles and the newscaster says the stupid lines about the interview is over now. I sigh and look back down at my phone to see if Alice has texted back. She hasn't so I assume she's just now starting to get ready.

Apparently beauty takes eleven hours. I get up and grab my keys and coffee then put on my shoes. I grab my hoodie and put it on then open my door and slam it behind me. I walk down the hallway and hurry up and grab the elevator. Unfortunately Mr. Newton is inside.

"Hey Bella" he thinks he's the smoothest thing in the world.

"Hello Mr. Newton" I reply curtly. I am in no mood to deal with his flirting today but I know he will probably try anyway.

"Come on now you know I prefer when you call me Mike" He tries to sound seductive but all I can do is gag inside my head.

"I prefer to call you Mr. Newton and I would be happy if you refrained from using my first name" I told him glaring at him. He doesn't look phased by my request because I ask him it every time.

"Fine how about baby doll then? Sugar? Honey? The list goes on and on" he chuckles and I sigh of boredom.

"Mr. Newton it would be best if you stopped talking to me" I tell him but he moves closer. I know how to defend myself now. I remain calm. He moves in closer and tries to touch my hair but I grab onto his shoulders kneeing him in the crotch. I kick him into the wall and thank god the elevator is on my floor. I rush out of there out of the lobby and into the Seattle Street.

"Miss Swan how are you this fine morning" Eric the door man asks me.

"I'm okay but you may want to tell your superiors that Newton is in the elevator sobbing" I tell him and he chuckles. He knows that I did it. I smirk then head to my car. I love my old truck. I've had her since I was sixteen. I'm twenty one now so it's a pretty long time to have her. I smile when I feel the sun on my face and hand. It's so warm outside. I walk over to the parking garage and find my car getting into it.

Madonna's song like a prayer comes on. I smile and sing along with her. She is really an artist unlike some of the newer pop artist. This is what I consider real music. Alice once said that this song was about ones submission to someone dominating. I looked it up on the internet. It looked interesting but I would never admit it to anyone. I pick up my phone and dial Alice's number.

"_Hello?" Alice's small pixie like voice comes on. _

"Hey Alice. I'm on my way over now. Do you have any left over Chinese from last night?" I ask and I hear some rustling on the other end.

"_Great and Ya I have some left over Chinese. Do you want me to heat it up for you?" she asks. _

"Ya that would be awesome. Thank you. Left over Chinese is always the best breakfast" I giggle and I can hear her giggling on the other end.

"_Alright and Jazz is here too. He is going to go and pick up the dresses from my office. You have a special designed dress just for you" she squeals. _

"Alice you didn't have to design anything special" I hear silence on the other end.

"_Just come over and ill show you when the dress comes" _

She hangs up and I roll my eyes. I can just see the little fairy pout on her face. She's pretty adorable when she pouts. Jasper just loved that look. Usually it ended up with them in some secluded area going at it like a couple of bunnies. I look out my rear view window and see a limo pulling up behind me. Ah maybe its mister CEO trying to pick up another whore. I smirk but continue driving.

I see my friend Angela's shop open. She sells naughty lingerie. She's very talented about knowing what men want. It's like a sixth sense. She's also coming to the masquerade charity event. She is auctioning off her lingerie like always. It's a one of a kind piece. Apparently its desert lingerie with cupcakes on the tits and all and she hardly ever does that. She's helping some woman pick out a pair of satin panties.

It always seems weird. All of my friends are rich and successful and I am barely making it by on my rent. I shake my head remembering that my friends love me. I was probably the poorest person out of our little group and the least successful. I drive a bit faster and get through a yellow light turning red. Alice's apartment is close. Hopefully her and jasper are restraining themselves or get a quick fuck before I get into there. I see her apartment and pull over into the parking garage.

"Hello Miss Swan" Alice must of told them she was expecting me.

"Can we take your car from here? Miss Brandon is expecting you" he says happily. I nod and quickly get out giving him my keys and grabbing my coffee. I walk up to the front of the building and walk in. the front counter always has to confirm that your suppose to be here.

"Hello how can I help you" the woman is snarky.

"Yes I'm here to see Alice Brandon" she gives me a once over and giggles.

"Darling are you sure she wants to see you" she asks like its something comical. I sigh and grab the phone from her desk and start dialing Alice's number while the girl keeps telling me that I cannot do that.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey Alice this new lady at the desk thinks you don't want to see me. Can you please tell her other wise?"

"_Oh the new bitch. Sure" I can hear the smile in her voice. _

I give the phone to the woman and she cringes when she puts the phone to her ear and says hello. I chuckle and play with my unpolished fingertips. I wonder if Alice is really laying into her. I hope she is. I look up and see the woman sweating bullets. I hold my hand up as if to take the phone and she practically throws it at me.

"Alice I'm coming up now. I think you have scared her enough" I giggle and hang up without a response.

"I can go up now right?" I ask raising an eyebrow and the woman nods frantically.

"Sorry to hold you from your friend Miss Swan" she says quickly. I walk over to the elevator and hit her floor number. She's in the middle. For some reason she keeps saying what if a tornado happens or a fire. Apparently it's better then being on the top floor. I lean against the elevator and wait till the elevator dings. I get out and walk towards her hallway. A woman comes out from Alice's door and smiles when she sees me.

"You must be Miss Swan. I'm Victoria. Mr. Cullen can't wait to talk to you at the charity event. When could we pickup the picture or would you like to drop it off at Mr. Cullen's apartment?" she asks. She's very beautiful with red curly hair. Her eyes a fiery golden color.

"Which ever is best for him? I will talk to him tonight then" I smile and she nods.

"Goodbye. Have fun with your dress" she winks and moves down the hallway getting into the open elevator. She waves goodbye as do I. I go over to Alice's door and knock.

"I told you I would get her to wear it" Alice screams. She opens the door and see's me n stops.

"What are you getting me to wear?" I tease her and she rolls her eye walking away towards the living room. I close the door and set my coffee down on her kitchen counter as I walk past it into the living room with her.

"Just a dress a special someone picked out for you" she giggles and teases me. I look around the living room and my eyes fall upon a beautiful cream colored dress. It was a fitted corset with sheer fabric so that you could see my stomach almost. It was beaded with off white beads and sparkly beads. It was gorgeous and beyond words.

"Alice did you make this for yourself?" I ask

"Nope someone sent this here for you to wear. Your admirer gave me specific instructions on how to dress you" she says holding up a note. I grab it out of her hand.

_Dear Miss Brandon,_

_I entrust that you will keep this dress in mint condition for miss swan. I would love if you could get her to wear this dress. It was made with her in mind. I would enjoy if you gave her the accessories to go with it and shoes along with the feathers and mask. Do not tell her the prices of anything and do not search for the designers they are confidential. It is a one of a kind outfit which is to not be recreated ever again. I look forward to seeing her in the only cream dress in the room. _

"Oh my god" I stare at the note longer. They didn't leave who it was from though. Some one really got all of this for me. I look up at Alice to see her smirking.

"Now who were you flirting with?" she teases.

"I swear no one. I have no clue that anyone would go through all this trouble. Wait was that woman who was just here coming to make sure I was wearing this?" I ask and Alice nods looking confused.

"Mr. Cullen. That was Victoria his secretary. She handles all of his affairs" I say and she stares at me with her mouth open slightly.

"So you're saying that the billionaire Mr. Cullen who has never met you face to face has bought you these things and only because he likes your work?" I nod.

"He so wants to get to know you Bella!" she squeals and stats jumping up and down. I hear the door open and I see jasper walk in with another dress and a tuxedo. That must be Alice's dress.

"Hey Jazz"

"Hey Bella, how do you like your dress?" he asks.

"Its beautiful" I say and walk over to it running my hand over the silky fabric.

"I also have the best underwear to go with that" Alice says happily clapping her hands together and I groan. It was like I was a giant Barbie doll for her.

"Alice love, Bella is like my sister so I would rather not know about any underwear that she is wearing. That's just wrong" Jasper says and I agree because I would rather him not know about my selection of lingerie or underwear. It was just too strange because he was more like a brother then anything else and I wouldn't want to know if he wore boxers or briefs. I still don't want to know.

"Fine Jazzy, Why don't you go and watch some T.V while me and Bella eat some Chinese and talk girl talk in our room" she smiles up at him playing with a piece of her short hair. I can only chuckle when she grins like a Cheshire cat when he agrees and kisses her head. There affection for each other is adorable.

I grab both of our plates while they make out and call Alice to join me in her room. We both sit on the bed with the Chinese in our laps.

"So what are you going to do about that Mr. Cullen?" Alice asks.

"I don't know. Maybe something good will come of it. I mean haven't been in a relationship since Jacob so hopefully he's not a complete ass" I tell her taking a bite of the orange chicken I have on my plate. It tastes really good.

"Maybe he'll buy you for that date" she winks and I groan.

"You signed me up for that?"

"Yep. I'm even signed up. Jazzy knows who I come home to every night" she giggles and starts eating her rice. "Besides it's for a good cause" she says with a mouth full of rice. She looks cute and chubby because her cheeks are puffed out.

"That's good. Your sure to make a lot of cash selling yourself to go out on a date" I wink at her and she just rolls her eyes at me. We always had this kind of relationship. Our banter was pretty fun.

"He's gorgeous too" she added quickly and I stared at her.

"I've never seen a picture of him" I tell her and she gasps.

"He is so beautiful. We are googling him right now" she tells me and gets up going over to her laptop. She logs in and pulls up Google. I see her type in the words Mr. Cullen. My eyes widen when I see the images that come up of him.

He is beautiful. I walk over and lean over her chair as she scrolls through all of his pictures. He has messy bronze hair & bright emerald eyes. He is lean but built with muscles. His broad shoulders look so strong. His legs are well defined. In another picture is with him on the beach. His abs look so deliciously sinful. I lick my lips unconsciously and Alice giggles at me.

"Told you so" I nod and scroll through the pictures of him. She moves out of the chair and I then occupy it. I have an odd sensation running through me. I need to see him in person. I lean down on my elbows and smile at the one picture with him and a little girl. She looks sick. Her hair is slightly falling out. He doesn't cringe away from her at all though. He's very close to her and is reading to her. It may be a family member.

"He is always at the hospital donating if that's what your wondering. He visits the children's wing every single time and spends time with all the children despite what ever disease they have" I nod.

"That's so sweet…and very sexy at the same time" I blush when I reveal this.

"That just makes you human Bella don't worry about it" I nod. I get up and return to my Chinese.

"So when do you want to start getting ready?" I ask Alice and see that she is already at her vanity getting her makeup on.

"Well you can have a few more minutes to stare and ogle the god over there and eat that Chinese and ill get my makeup on" I nod and sit back over the computer and wiki him. It sounds so strange. I look at his profile. He is twenty seven so there is a six year age gap. I don't mind older men. I grab both mine and Alice's plates.

"Hey I'm just going to go put these in the sink alright. Ill be back in a moment" I walk out of the bedroom and laugh when I see jasper passed out on the couch with jeopardy on. Jasper is a very successful lawyer. He however has morals unlike most of them and if there is evidence supporting the person he is defending and he believes it himself he tells them he cannot help them anymore and returns any money they gave him. It rarely happened though because everyone knew that he would drop their case and they would probably lose.

I place our plates in the sink and quickly rinse them off. I go back into the bedroom to see Alice putting on the last bit of her makeup.

"You ready to get bedazzled" she asks giggling at her own little pun. Ha-ha. Bella and dazzled together is so funny.

"Of course oh great master of the lipstick tube" I say back and sit down at her vanity. She looks at my face then back at her weapons of torture.

"How about we do a light lip but dark black eyes, I think that will be a great contrast from the beautiful cream dress you're wearing" she says and I just nod. I don't really care what I have on my face.

"Sure. Whatever you want Alice, you know I wont fight you on anything" I tell her seriously she nods smiling.

I wrinkle my nose when she starts applying the foundation. I really hate that stuff. I had a few 'bad' patches of skin with freckles but that was it. I knew how to take good care of my skin. I was wrinkle free all over and I waxed everything. I was bare as a baby's bottom. She hits me with the fuzzy part of the brush telling me silently to stop doing that. I relax my face as she starts applying everything. Hopefully I won't look cakey and like a high classed whore. I would be seeing too many of them tonight anyway for my liking.

"I don't look like a hooker right?" I ask. My eyes are closed though and she has me turned away from the mirror in her chair.

"Of course not Bella, you look beautiful" she says sounding very serious.

"Sure" I mutter but she catches it pinching me. Apparently I don't see myself clearly at all and that I'm beautiful. What I see is a girl with plain brown hair and dull brown eyes. I have to small of boobs and my hips are too wide. My thighs look huge to me and my hands aren't baby soft. My face is plain. Nothing beautiful to look at but I try to make that up with my personality. You see my sarcasm before you see me and my insecurities. I can act apparently as cocky as I want because I have the beauty and smarts to go with it as Alice says. Don't lie Alice…

"When can I get into my dress?" I ask

"Soon now stop fussing" she says and she finally finishes my clear lips. She spins my chair around and I gasp when I see the woman in the mirror. She has beautiful dark eyes. Soft clear lush lips to match and beautiful cheek bones.

"What mask did you put on me Alice?" this is so not me.

"Honey bunches of oats its you!" she says grabbing me so that I can stand up.

"Jazz come bring our dresses" she screams and I figure jasper wakes up from her loud yelling. She can wake the dead that's for sure.

"Coming Darling" he rushes in with both dresses. He was in his dress pants and his dress shirt but not in his jacket.

"Thank you baby" she gives him big puppy eyes and kisses his neck. He purred which was sort of disturbing.

"Alright Bella is in the room" I say referring to myself in third person.

"Oh" Alice blushes and pulls away from jaspers neck. She takes the dresses from him and takes mine off the hook.

"Bella strip" she orders and jasper leaves the room. I undress and cover myself up with my hands slightly. I don't really feel comfortable with her staring at me.

"Put these on" she hands me a black thong with ruffles on the waist band and a strapless black bra with lace on it. She turns around and I unsnap my bra and put on the strapless bra adjusting the girls so that they were still perky. I wore about a B cup. Almost C but they still looked incredibly small for some reason. I then took the thong off of the dresser and took off my other pair of Froggy panties and put on the ruffled thong. I pull it up my legs and the sides settle nicely on my hips. The ruffles look pretty cute and slim down my hips.

I do a turn staring at her full length mirror that's on her closet door. I look pretty cute in them.

"Alright turn around" I tell her and she turns around quickly squealing.

"You look so sexy in those. I can just see the guy you take home melting at the sight of them" she squeals.

"I'm not taking anyone home Alice" I tell her seriously.

"Whatever you say miss sex on legs" she giggles. She grabs my dress and brings it off of the hanger. I grab it and step into it. She helps pull it up and I smile. She laces me up in back. It fits perfectly like a glove. I help her into her dress then she does my hair and does her own. She really is pretty quick about getting everything done. We both walk out and she helps me with the delicate beaded choker but I take my mask. I don't want to put it on yet.

"Jasper lets go" We all walk down stairs with jasper escorting us. We smile and take pictures for a few people then head to the limo waiting for us. It doesn't look like our usual limo for this event. They hold it two times a year. This is my third time there.

"Oh um Mr. Cullen decided he wanted to pick us up" I gasp a little hearing this. The driver comes around and opens the door. Jasper gets in first then helps Alice get in. I am frozen there. I don't know what to do. Should I get in now? Did I want to meet this man now?

"Miss Swan will you be getting into the vehicle?" I hear a musical voice ask from inside. My body moves on its own. I am no longer in control. I have to follow this voice. I lean down slowly and enter the vehicle. It smells of alcohol and flowers. It's an odd combination. I sit quickly on the side. Alice and Jasper are sitting in the back and I on the side. I look over at the other side to see Mr. Cullen sitting there in all his glory. He looks deliciously sinful in his tuxedo. His hair is all over. I lick my lips without thinking and see him giving me a once over.

"You look positively exquisite in that dress. I'm glad you agreed to wear it tonight" He says. His lips are so mesmerizing. His voice calls to me. I would do whatever this man wanted and it scared me. I didn't even know him but I wanted to know him. I wanted him to know me. I needed him more then I needed air and the scary thing is. I think he knows it…

**A/N:** Okay so this is the first chapter. Let me know what you guys think and be honest. I have a blogger which has the pictures for the first chapter so that will give you a visual.

**Blogger:**

.com/

I also have a YouTube which has a preview of what is in store ;D before I finish the whole entire video.

**YouTube:**

.com/user/TheLyricalVixen?feature=mhum

The song that inspired this!

**Like a Prayer- Madonna**

Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone.  
I hear you call my name and it feels like  
Home.

Chorus:  
When you call my name, it's like a little  
Prayer. I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you  
there. In the midnight hour, I can feel your  
Power. Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there

I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing.  
I have no choice, I hear your voice, feels like  
Flying. I close my eyes, oh God, I think I'm  
Falling, out of the sky. I close my eyes, Heaven  
Help me.

Chorus:  
When you call my name, it's like a little  
Prayer. I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you  
There. In the midnight hour, I can feel your  
Power just like a prayer. You know I'll take  
You there.

Like a child, you whisper softly to me. You're  
In control just like a child, now I'm dancing.  
It's like a dream, no end and no beginning.  
You're here with me, it's like a dream. Let  
The choir sing.

Chorus:  
When you call my name, it's like a little  
Prayer. I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you  
There. In the midnight hour, I can feel your  
Power, just like a prayer. You know I'll take  
You there.

Chorus:  
When you call my name, it's like a little  
Prayer. I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you  
There. In the midnight hour, I can feel your  
Power just like a prayer. You know I'll take  
You there.

Refrain:  
Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone.  
I hear you call my name and it feels like  
Home.

Bridge:  
Just like a prayer, your voice can take me  
There. Just like a muse to me , you are a  
Mystery. Just like a dream, you are not what  
You seem. Just like a prayer, no choice,  
Your voice can take me there.

Intermediate:  
Just like a prayer, I'll take you there. It's  
Like a dream to me. Just like a prayer, I'll  
Take you there. It's like a dream to me. Just  
Like a prayer, I'll take you there. It's like  
A dream to me. Just like a prayer, I'll take  
You there. It's like a dream to me.

(Medley)

Bridge:  
Just like a prayer, your voice can take me  
There. Just like a muse to me, you are a  
Mystery. Just like a dream, you are not what  
You seem. Just like a prayer, no choice,  
Your voice can take me there.

Intermediate:  
Just like a prayer, I'll take you there. It's  
Like a dream to me. Just like a prayer, I'll  
Take you there. It's like a dream to me. Just  
Like a prayer, I'll take you there. It's like  
A dream to me. Just like a prayer, I'll take  
You there. It's like a dream to me.


	2. Stop and Stare

**Corrupted**

**Summary:** Edward is one of the richest men in America. He is hiding a dark secret though. Young and innocent Isabella is finding out everything happens for a reason. Is there a reason though why she found out CEO Edward Cullen's secret. BDSM. OOC. AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight nor Edward or Bella. I however do own this plot I did not take from anyone this was purely made up by me. If you think this is similar to one of your stories…NICELY….message me explaining yourself…

**Chapter One:** Stop & Stare

"Thank you" I stutter out. I really don't know what to say. I look over and see that Victoria is in the front seat working on her laptop.

"Are we picking up anyone else?" Alice asks looking at Mr. Cullen. He takes his attention from me to acknowledge her.

"Nope no one, although I don't think anyone could get in here with all the fabric in here" He chuckles. It's a beautiful musical laugh. I stare at his jaw. He has stubble still. He looks good with stubble, better then without.

"So how about we get business figured out before we get the…pleasurable part of the evening started" His voice like silk wraps around me pulling me to him and I blink to keep myself from really going to him.

"Wonderful. So when would you like me to bring over the photograph?" I ask. Does he have a fetish for prostitutes? Why the hell does he want this picture?

"I believe that I can pick up the picture tonight if you will let me escort you home. Of course unless you have plans later on tonight" he says smoothly. I probably look stunned because I am stunned. Like I had plans tonight.

"None at all. That would be wonderful if you could come get it tonight" I smile. He's going to be in my home. I hope it's at least some what clean. Oh no I bet my clothes are all over? I see Mr. Cullen opening up a bottle of wine.

"How much would you like for the picture?" He asks. I am stunned. Usually they say how much they will pay for it.

"Um ill take one hundred bucks really. Its not one of my bests so I wont sell it for a higher price then I think it deserves" I see Alice give me the what the fuck look. I've never sold a photograph for that price.

"Not one hundred thousand? You really are a strange photographer. At least let me pay you five hundred that way you can even get some new equipment or anything" he says staring at me. I could use that money too. I won't take his money

"No I'm sure Sir" I tell him confidently. I see his jaw clench and his hand curl up in a ball when I call him sir. Did I do something wrong?

"Would anyone else like a glass?" he asks pouring himself a flute. I nod. He starts to get some color back and he loosens his jaw and fist a bit but still a bit tense.

"Sure" Jasper says grabbing two flutes for him and Alice. Alice takes a sip and wiggles her eyebrow at me with a flirty smile. I look over to see Mr. Cullen holding a glass out to me. I take it and swirl the alcohol slightly in its glass. It's a beautiful color wine. I take a sip. Oh my, that tastes wonderful. It slides down my throat. It tastes like strawberries with a hint of regular wine. I look at the bottle and smiles. Strawberry wine sounds delicious.

"Oh my god jazzy its strawberries" Jasper laughs at Alice and her happiness.

"Yes sweetheart its strawberries" I sometimes wonder when he's going to stop being so shy and ask her to marry him.

"Isn't Mrs. Cheney supposed to be doing some desert like lingerie tonight?" Mr. Cullen asks?

"Cupcake Lingerie to be more specific so it will be the only kind in her collection" Alice corrects him and he is in deep thought now.

"Alice you know you don't have to wear cupcakes to get my attention" jasper teases her. I grimace and groan.

"Listen its enough I had to hear you whenever I slept over and that I have to listen to you innuendos. Just like you don't want to know what I wear under my clothes I don't want to know what Alice wears" I tell jasper and I see Mr. Cullen laugh slightly. His smile is so cute.

"Are you ladies bidding on it or you Mr. Hale?" Mr. Cullen asks.

"Nope. It's my parent's whole thing so instead of us bidding we are going to get bid on. Bella and I are going to be up for a date" she says trying to make sure to emphasizing me.

"And you're alright with this?" He asks Jasper.

"She comes home to my bed every night so why not" Jasper says like its no big deal which it isn't. Jasper was never possessive of Alice. I know she wanted it though so hopefully this may spark something in him. She just loved when he used to claim her as his and give her hickies. She may have said she didn't like it but inside she did.

"See I don't know if I would like that. My mother said I always had a green eyed monster inside me" jealousy was a curse but a blessing between the right couple. Was he a jealous lover?

"I have one but its suppressed down. I know Alice wouldn't do anything" Jasper says.

"But what about the men? You and I both know what goes on in our heads. It has to be just as bad with other guys too" Mr. Cullen makes a good point. I can tell Alice likes him already. She's nodding at everything he says.

"Let's just hope you don't get Newton bidding on you" Alice says to me. I nod. I shiver at the thought. It is not a good shiver either. I feel completely creeped out.

"Mr. Cullen we are here" the driver says. He comes around and opens up the door. Jasper moves around Alice helping her out. I go to get up. A hand is on my shoulder and I freeze.

"Please I'll help you out" Mr. Cullen whispers. I move back to my seat. He gets out and I all I can do is stare at his ass when he does so. It's a cute ass. I get up and take his hand when he puts it in the limo. I lean my head down and step down onto the curb. He puts one hand on my waist and his other hand is holding mine. He helps me out of the limo and I quickly pull up my dress so I do not get it dirty.

"I should probably put my mask on" I tell him and lean back down to grab my mask out of the limo. I hear a groan from behind me and move a little then come out of the limo with my mask. I take the strap and put it around my head laying it nicely so that it doesn't hurt my hair. Mr. Cullen Has his half mask. Like the phantom of the opera.

"Miss" he holds out his arm for me. I slip my threw his. We start to walk into the building. I am amazed by everything. Its all in gold and black and it's so beautiful. It really looked like an old time masquerade. I look for Alice and jasper but they aren't anywhere I can see. They are probably helping her parents.

"So how long have you been attending these?" I ask him.

"First year. I have been in new York for most of the time" He tells me.

"Do you have property there?" I ask him and he looks like he is thinking for a moment before letting out a breath.

"I have places all over let's just say that. Almost one in every country in the best places except for America where I have a place in L.A, New York & Seattle however I also have an apartment in Miami" he says and I nod. That's a lot of places. But that is pretty cool.

"I better let you go find your table" I murmur. He is probably sitting with the Mallory sisters. They are the worst gold diggers ever.

"Isabella, if I may call you that. Alice has arranged for me to sit at your table with all of you" He says and I instantly perk up.

"Were to the right of the runway"

"Runway?"

"Well for the whole auctioning thing everyone has to see the object and it was great for this year since were auctioning off dates" I tell him. I really don't want to be auctioned off to some old man.

"So you're okay with getting sold to the highest bidder" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not but it's for a good cause and it's not like I have a significant other so why not. I get a date don't I?" I tell him.

"Well I'm sure you can go out on a date without having to get auctioned off" he says as we start walking towards our table. I see the terrible twos waiting for us.

"No not really. I haven't been on a date since I was seventeen and I'm twenty one now" he tenses.

"You're barely legal" He raises an eyebrow.

"Oh and how old are you Mr. Billionaire" I ask

"Twenty seven" I say. Not much older then me. Although I already knew his age but I didn't want to come right out and say I was stalking the poor man. Okay not poor but the man.

"Only six year's difference. Not much if you ask me" I tell him and we finally get to our table but the terrible two are there.

"Oh Mr. Cullen you remember us don't you?" Lauren asks.

"I'm afraid I do not" Mr. Cullen says.

"You just must remember us. We miss you so much. How have you been in New York? Daddy says that he can't wait for that new project to start" Jessica says. I just roll my eyes.

"I don't remember you and New York was fine. If you would please now move, we would like to get to our table" he is curt. His voice demanding. They both flush and stand aside. He leads us over to our table.

"So you know them?" I ask him.

"Unfortunately I made a few mistakes" He says running his hand threw his hair.

"We all do so you're among friends" I laugh. He takes out my seat for me and helps me sit. I see the ballroom start to darken as Jasper and Alice come our way. Mr. Cullen takes the seat next to mine.

"They are doing the usual bidding on a tattoo by some famous girl then a kiss from the president's wife and then Angela's lingerie and then the dates. We are in the middle of the dates so you can either throw up when you have to go dance with the old man or swoon when a hunky guy sweeps you off your feet" Alice said all in one breath. I'm surprised she wasn't blue in the face.

"Ill probably get some old guy Alice. At least Jasper will bid on you for sure" I tell her seriously.

"Jasper will bid on you too" Alice says as if it is a fact.

"Jasper do not waste your money" I tell him.

"It's either him or Mike Newton who I see is counting up his money over there" She says and I turn to see he is in fact counting his money. I groan and look down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen if we can have your attention please" everyone falls silent at Mrs. Brandon's voice.

"Our first event of the night is the tattoo auction by our famous Kat Von D. Please raise your hand fully into the air so that we can see it. Let's start the bidding at 500 dollars" She says and everyone begins raising their hands. Some are here to buy others are here to make the bids go up. It was already up to 50,000 dollars.

"Alright thank you Mrs. Mallory for that donation" Mrs. Brandon says and everyone starts clapping. I grab the flute in front of me and drink some wine. It is not as good as the strawberry wine but it is alright. I look up to see Mr. Cullen smirking at me.

"Missing the limo's Bubbly?" he asks and I nod squinting my face slightly.

"It's very good. Home made. My father owns a winery and its one of the family's traditional wine for the holidays. We always have it on stock" He says calling someone over.

"Excuse me sir. Would you go to my limo and grab the unopened wine bottle inside" He asks pulling out a fifty and giving it to the boy.

"Right away sir" the boy rushes off towards the exit.

"Thank you" I murmur

"Your welcome" He replies back and I look up to see that Angela is on stage.

"Thank you everyone. Now I think we all know what business I am in. I have made a special line of lingerie with cupcakes. It is good enough to eat" she winks.

"It's a one of a kind collection and will never be made again. Unless of course I make it just for myself so lets start the bidding at five hundred for the three pieces" she says. Everyone starts bidding now. Even Mr. Cullen however everyone knows he can afford anything. Soon it will be our time to get up there and be bid on.

"Bella we should get going" Alice says and we both stand up.

"After well come back to dance" she declares then looks at Mr. Cullen "You should try to get those cupcake pieces. They really look delicious especially against smooth white skin" she winks at me however I quickly start to move away from our table. I am blushing hard. We walk hand in hand behind the stage.

"Alright girls line up" Mrs. Brandon commands us as she puts everyone in their rightful places so that we can go out and get bid on for the date.

"Wow one million dollars going once going twice? SOLD TO MR. CULLEN!" the crowd erupts into cheers. Alice turns around and stares at me.

"Those pieces are for you. I can't wait till you tell me that you wore them that way I can go told you so" She giggles. What would he need lingerie for? Hell no not me.

The girls start walking out onto the stage. We are all in our masks as is everyone in the crowd.

"Now ladies and gentlemen this is our dating portion. Please when we have the girl stand forward raise your hand if you want her and continue to raise your hand if the money is no object. Although watch out to anyone who goes up against Mr. Cullen here" Mrs. Brandon says coquettishly.

"First are Lauren & Jessica Mallory. They come as a pair and love to…they love to club and get seen in magazines. Our starting price is five hundred" she said and a few people raised their hands. Next was Angela who raised two thousand dollars. Kate Denali was up and she raised four thousand. Irina only managed to get three thousand.

"Next is my gorgeous daughter who is heir to the Brandon fashion industry. She has tiny quirks however a great date no less" of course jasper bid right away. A few more people including mike raised their hands. The old men at table five raised their hands too. She was up to ten thousand which is a lot.

"Twenty Thousand" Jasper stood up. He was red in the face and took out a check and silently asked if he could start writing. Mrs. Brandon nodded to him.

"Alice Brandon sold for a date for twenty thousand dollars and next is Isabella Swan. She is twenty one and is a great photographer. Most of her work is displayed her. Let's start the bidding at two thousand" She said. I step forward and see a whole bunch of hands come up. Mike Newton kept raising his hand.

"Five thousand! Six thousand! Seven no eight. Nine!" I was surprised I was getting this much attention. Unfortunately I kept an eye on Newton. I look over to jasper and Alice's table to see Edward also raising his hand. Jasper whispers something to him and his hands clench. He looks like he's growling. It's incredibly sexy. He takes out a check book.

"Who would like to challenge me in this? I will just write one more zero" Mr. Cullen says standing up. I'm a bit shocked.

"How much Cullen? I bet I can beat you. Why would you waste all your money on this?" Newton challenges him.

"Because I can now what is the last of your money your willing to spend?" Mr. Cullen growls out and everyone is silent.

"One million. You wouldn't do that so ill just say it now. One million for her!" A Newton call like Mr. Cullen really doesn't have that money.

"Ill match your one million and because I want to give more to the charity ill throw it three million more. Now that will be one million for the ladies undergarments and four million for Isabella? Is five million enough for the charity?" Mr. Cullen asks. I am so not worth four million! Ill go out on a date just not for that much.

"I'm sorry Mr. Newton but Mr. Cullen wins this one. Isabella Sold for a date for Four million" my eyes are wide at the realization of those words. I feel a hand on me. I look to see Alice leading me down the stairs towards our table.

"Wow bells Four million? Is there some sort of secret sign I can't see that says I give good blow jobs or something?" Alice asks laughing. I laugh to because that would be something that would get me to actually get these guys.

"Ya it's been taped to my boobs the whole time Alice" I tell her and we all sit down. I see the strawberry wine has been delivered.

"Thank you for that. It means a lot to the charity too" I tell him smiling widely.

"Ya well you complained about not getting bought by an old man and I really hate that guy" he looks in the direction of Newton. I look down. He didn't do it to date me… He just wanted to get back at Newton.

"Great" I say quietly. I take a glass of the wine and take a small sip. It still tastes really good so I guess I can't complain.

"So where would u like to do this date?" Mr. Cullen asks bringing his full attention to me.

"Are you sure you even want to do it?" I ask bitterly. I take another sip of my wine looking up at him finally.

"Yes I wouldn't have bought the date other wise Isabella. Where would you like to go" he softens at the end of the sentence.

"How about your place?"

"My place? I don't know about that" he says.

"I do make a mean home made pizza though. My sauce is to die for" I tell him.

"I bet" he smirks. Oh my god he is such a pervert.

"Alright my place but I will buy all the pizza supplies" he tells me. I smile widely in victory.

"Wonderful" I tell him.

"Dance with me?" he asks.

"I don't know if that's best. I hurt anyone I dance with" I tell him seriously but he shakes his head with laughter.

"You've never had a good lead then. It is all in the leading my dear" He stands up and I take his hand. I didn't even realize the music had started to play and people were dancing.

"You have to promise though to bring more of that delicious strawberry wine" I lick my lips and any residue of that wine.

"Of course" He says. He wraps one arm around my waist. He feels so warm and smells delicious. I move closer to him and he leads us all over the dance floor. Sometimes I'm twirling other times were just standing there swaying back and forth.

"See your not causing that much damage" He says and I giggle slightly. It sounds weird to hear myself giggling at something he says.

"I have to make an appearance at the old men table. Care to join me and then ill drive you home and ill pick up the painting?" I nod. He has an arm wrapped around me possessively. We walk threw the crowds towards the table filled with the old dirty men.

"Ah Edward how are you my boy?" Aro asks. He is the ring leader. They all have young wives who are around my age. However what they don't know is that their wives are all cheating on them.

"Wonderful"

"Is this the lovely lady you bought the cupcake underwear for" I blush. He better not of or that's five million.

"You know me all to well Aro. I just came to drop it for a moment. My father looks forward to having you all over for lunch this week. Apparently you all have business to attend to" He says smoothly. His name fits him too. Edward. So beautiful. I bite my lip unconsciously. Edward stops what he's doing and moves his thumb up to my lip pulling my lip gently from in between my teeth. He leans down.

"Don't ruin that pretty lip of yours" My skin is on fire from his whispers. I nod and whimper a bit when his skin leaves my lip. He turns back to the gentlemen.

"Will you be brining your wives? My father wants to know that way my mother will be there of course" Edward asks.

"Why not. The little ladies need their girl time with other women. Tell your mother we will be sure to bring them along" He nods.

"Well gentlemen I have to go claim a prize now" I turn my head and see Angela walking towards us with the big box of 'lingerie'.

"Hey my little sex kitten how are you? You haven't been in the shop lately!" Angela says when she reaches me. I blush.

"I've been busy working at hard boring jobs unlike your fun one" I tell her teasingly.

"Girl come work for me. Ill put you in the window to model them" she winks at me. I feel Edward tense. I just brush her off.

"Just give Mr. Cullen the lingerie that way he can go home and put it on" I tease him. He relaxes.

"Oh you want to see me in cupcakes. No thank you" he laughs. He takes the box from her.

"Please though Mrs. Cheney if you ever need help with the business I would be glad to help. Apparently I need more lingerie for all the women tabloids claim I'm with" he tells her with a straight face and she laughs.

"Sure thing but now ill let you guys get going. I need to go get a leather thong for tonight. Bens been such a bad boy" I burst out laughing.

"You go Mistress Angela. Spank him real good" I laugh. Angela has always had a thing for the kinky sex such as getting whipped and BDSM things.

"I see you're familiar with BDSM" I was. It was pretty interesting.

"We should probably talk about that in the car. I wouldn't want to give the guests a heart attack" he smiles but it doesn't touch his eyes.

"Let's go then" He escorts us through the crowd.

"John" Edward calls and his driver gets from the side of the car and opens up the door for us. I get in first and sit down where Edward sat on the way here. He sits next to me now. John shuts the car door.

"So you're familiar with it?" he asks. Time to come clean…

"Ya very familiar. My old boyfriend used to be into that. I tried it but he was too hard on me. Unfortunately he had to get an um submissive. When he got the submissive he was too kind to him and cold to me. He wouldn't give me just 'vanilla' sex. He one day was on drugs. He thought I was her apparently and he took the sex too far." He looked tense.

"He took me all over… and when I ran home my dad didn't believe me. He said Jacob would never do such a thing. So I moved her. My mom didn't care because she was to busy with her husband and my father was furious because I said anything bad about Jacob"

"So you would never do that ever?" Edward asked staring at me.

"I don't know…if I had the right guy I might like getting controlled like that but what Jacob did wasn't consensual" I tell him.

"It isn't all bad…He wasn't a very good Dom then" he tells me. Is he into that? He can't be. That would ruin his company and his record if anyone found out.

"Sir we are at the ladies house" John says. I see Edward already getting up and out of the limo. I guess my story was that long.

"Will you come up to get it or shall I bring it down?" I ask.

"If I come up I will not have the strength to come down so it is best if you bring it back down" I nod and run up to my apartment. I bring down the photograph to him as quickly as I can. It's something strange of course.

"May I ask why you wish to buy this?" I ask him.

"It's a competitor of mine. Just a little reassurance our deal goes through and black mail" he says smiling at me.

"Here is your hundred" he says handing me it.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Cullen"

"And you Miss Swan" He smiles.

"Ill wait till you get upstairs that way I know you got up safely" he says and I bite my lip. I really want him so badly. I walk over to the stairs and start moving up when I feel an arm wrap around me.

"Think of me Isabella when you are touching yourself tonight" he whispers hoarsely in my ear. I moan when he starts to bring his arm from around me. When I turn around I see him already moving towards his limo. I quickly run upstairs and thankfully no one is in my way. When I get to my floor I quickly open my door and run to the balcony.

"I'm safe. Goodnight Mr. Cullen and goodnight John" I tell them both and they wave to me when I wave back. Touch myself? I bite my lip to keep out a moan. I walk into the bedroom and take off my dress as I go but leave my hair up. I grab a wife beater out of my dresser drawer and some boy shorts changing into them. It's a comfortable outfit.

"He wants you to do this Bella" I tell myself.

I climb into bed and snuggle up to my pillow. I lick my lips thinking of him. I wonder what he's doing right now.

I run my hand down from the pillow to my breast massaging my tit through the fabric. It feels good but it would feel better with his hands on me. I bring my other hand down my stomach trailing lightly. I rub myself through my panties and arch my back slightly when I brush my clit. I bend my knees slightly on the bed and lift up my panties taking my other hand rubbing over my smooth hairless pussy. I rub circles over my clit.

"Oh god" I moan.

I run my finger along my wet slit. My panties are slightly damp. I trace my pussy lips and put one finger into myself. I start pumping slowly. I rub my clit with my thumb while pumping my pointer finger inside myself. I move faster and faster and arch my back off the bed biting my lip to keep from crying out.

"Edward!" I scream and enter another finger into myself. I pump my fingers into my pussy faster rubbing my clit harder. It feels so good. I start to see stars behind my eyes. Something giant is building in my lower stomach. Like a spring. It's getting to tight.

"Oh Edward please…" I beg but he is not there to please me.

I cannot add a third finger so I bring my hand under my shirt and start to play with my tits. I pinch my nipple hard tugging on it. I cry out and feel the spring snap. I scream out Edwards name over and over again as I shove my fingers deep inside myself. I throw my head back orgasming hard. I cannot feel anything. It is like I am numb now.

I sigh of happiness.

I get up on shaky legs and go to the bathroom scrubbing my hands. I return to my bed and snuggle against the pillow again and fall into a beautiful sleep with a green eyed man keeping me company…

**A/N:** Alright so let me know what you think! Please because I already put a lot of work into making sure this is perfect. If someone wants to beta me then please message me or email me at….

Also check out my YouTube which is on the first chapter or my home page.

Check out Blogger which is on the first chapter or my home page :3

**Stop and Stare:**

**Lyrics**

This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us  
It's time to make our move, I'm shakin' off the rust  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years  
Steady hands, just take the wheel...  
And every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal for the life I lead

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see

They're tryin' to come back, all my senses push  
Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could...  
Steady feet, don't fail me now  
Gonna run till you can't walk  
But something pulls my focus out  
And I'm standing down...

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see

What you need, what you need...

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
And I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be  
Oh, do you see what I see...


End file.
